


Ring Around the Rosey

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Balthazar's a good big brother, Caretaking, Damaged wings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jody's a very good mom, Mom!Jody, Protective Balthazar, Rape Recovery, Wing Mutilation, hurt!Samandriel, revived Samandriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple week away from the "kids" for Jody. There was no monsters, no fear, and no pain. The first day had been going so well too. Work had been so normal, nothing supernatural. But, all good things come to an end. She just had to go for a walk and stumble upon a flower after work.Now, she's got her mothering work cut out for her when the flower brings to her a damaged angel. Maternal instinct reigns supreme as she tried to put her angel puzzle back together.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off of my Sabriel story: Daisy Chained, using the same type of flower. A reader asked for how it would go with another angel then we started talking about Mom!Jody and Son!Alfie and then the plot bunny appeared and refused to stop thumping at my brain. So, here you go. Now, Blacksun, take your freakin' bunny back!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own those freakin' flowers! Please enjoy.

There were some days or even weeks that just went surprisingly well for Jody Mills. There were actually weeks or months at a time where hunter business did not even pop up. It was these times that really helped her to appreciate what it was like back when she was a normal cop. Life had been simple then and she hadn’t even noticed.

On her way home from the office, she decided to have a small walk in the park. She was not sure why but the experience was delightful all the same. It was rare that she was home in town and the “kids” were off somewhere but she now had at least a week off to herself. It was doing the little things for herself, like a walk, that really put things in a welcome perspective.

As she walked through the colorful trails lined with flowers, she felt an urge to simply stop and smell them. She always felt that she never had any time nowadays to simply stop and smell flowers. It wasn’t something you normally think about but it made you sad when you actually did.

It was here and now that something caught her eye. It was a beautiful flower of teal and lavender, such a strange color for a daisy. Of course, it did not look entirely like a daisy, maybe just close to the daisy family.

She blinked slowly and looked about but it was the only one of its kind. She smiled softly and knelt down, gently plucking the flower. It was lovely and she wanted to take it home. She would put it in some water and maybe she’d frame it once it died.

Her new prize acquired, she tenderly settled the stem through the buttonhole of her uniform’s breast pocket. She hummed happily and stroked along the silken petals. It was such a lovely flower. It was really going to brighten up her week away from the kids.

~*~z~*~

Much to her internal word, the flower was given special treatment. When she got home, she grabbed a tiny mason jar and put some water in it. She placed the jar at her kitchen table and settled the tiny blossom into its protective hold. This taken care of, she went off to make dinner.

Dinner had been simple and she found herself talking to the flower through the entirety of it. She felt foolish but it was also kind of fun. Dinner actually felt too short and she had to stop talking with the tiny plant.

She cleaned up her plates and scooped up her jar of flower. She smiled tiredly and moved to the living room. She rested the jar on the coffee table as she scooped up a hunter’s book. She liked to study the monsters before bed, it oddly helped to fight against the monsters in her nightmares because she knew how to kill them now.

She ended up reading long into the night and soon grew tired. She was being called to bed by her drooping eyes. She did still have work in the morning so she had to head to bed. She slapped the book closed and slipped it under the couch.

“Good night, little one.” She whispered sleepily as she got up. She leaned down and gently stroked her finger along its smooth petals. Content with her goodnight, she switched off the lamp and headed for her bedroom. Her tired body fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Her sleep that night was oddly peaceful and filled with rest. Though, her morning after was not. She had slept too long and actually awoke late. The rest of her morning was a horrid rush. She threw on her uniform and then wolfed down breakfast. She was out the door and calling a goodbye to her flower as she rushed out the door in less than ten minutes.

~*~z~*~

Work had been long and tiring. Jody swore that humans were worse than monsters a lot of times. It disgusted her some of the reasons humans tried to kill each other. She just wanted to go home, microwave some leftovers, and pass out in front of the TV.

She walked up to her front door, unlocked it, and slipped inside. She tiredly started to slink towards her kitchen. She was almost there when she heard it. She instinctively drew her gun as a small sound echoed from the living room.

Food long forgotten, she prowled towards her living room. It was once she got there that she was taken in by shock and horror. She had seen many things like it in her line of work but never in her own home!

There was a naked young man lying curled up on her coffee table. He was unconscious and whimpering but her eyes were drawn to his skin. He was covered in blood, bruises, and other things she did not want to think about. She holstered her weapon and instinctively ran to him.

She dropped to her knees to check his vitals and that’s when she saw them lying crumpled behind him. They were large and beautiful despite being bloody and mangled. Her mouth fell open and she gasped in awe, unable to draw her gaze away from the large lavender wings that hung brokenly from his shoulder blades.

What had she gotten herself into?!


	2. Chapter 1

The good thing about being in both her lines of work so long is that Jody worked well in sudden stressful situations like this. Maternal instinct mixed flawlessly with cop training as she twisted and pulled her blanket off the couch. She carefully spread it out over the young man on her table. She knew she had to get him off the hard surface soon but that would come after his vitals.

She covered him from foot to shoulder before slipping her hand down into the hidden junction of his throat to get to his pulse. She may have been able to hear him whimpering but she still needed to check how strong he was. Though, this was hindered slightly when her fingers touched leather on his throat.

Her eyes widened for a second before she frowned. She shifted closer and gently moved his head aside to get a better look at the source of the leather. The accessory around his neck might look like a choker but she had been a cop long enough to know an ownership collar when she saw one. She swallowed down her anger long enough to move her fingers down enough to finally catch his pulse.

She found the vitals fast but still in a relatively healthy range. This allowed her to take a breath as she settled her nerves. It was as she relaxed that she finally noticed the charm on the front of the collar. Her gut twisted unhappily at the familiar design of her precious flower in metal form now attached to the collar.

“What is even happening?” She whispered softly as her hand went to pet his hair soothingly. Her fingers gently trailed through his hair in a tender gesture, a familiar motion that she had used to use to sooth her son while he had been sick. She smiled sadly as his pained whimpers turned to sleepy mewls under her soothing touches.

“Don’t you worry now. I’ve got you.” She cooed softly as her free hand moved to tuck the blanket in around him. She needed to get him off the small coffee table, he needed to stretch out so that he could heal properly. Her eyes flashed to his wings for a second as she got to her feet to fetch supplies.

~*~z~*~

It payed off to live in a community where camping and hunting were a natural occurrence. Jody had easily found her camping air mattress along with a warm sleeping bag. She quickly and efficiently set up both on the floor behind the coffee table after pushing aside her armchairs. She made a comfortable nest of the sleeping bag and some extra blankets atop of the air mattress.

It was difficult and worrisome but she managed to move him into the nest while only causing him minimal discomfort. She settled him atop the sleeping bag and gently maneuvered his wings out behind him. She had cared for a bird one time with a broken wing so it was a memory that helped her in her task now.

Now that he was settled as comfortably as she could manage, Jody got to her feet to finish fetching her supplies. She used her cop training to over-ride her motherly fear as she went to her kitchen and made a bowl of warm water. She grabbed a few soft dishtowels and then took all the acquired items back to her living room.

She sat down on the rug and settled the bowl beside her hip. She leaned towards the unconscious creature on the mattress and gently stroked his cheek. Content that he was as settled as she could get him, she folded the blanket down off his shoulders slightly. She wet a towel in the warm water of the bowl before moving to wash the grime from his pale skin.

Hunter instinct told her that the creature passed out before her was an angel and had the potential to be a problem. Yet, maternal instinct told her he was just a young man that was a victim of abuse. Maternal instinct reigned supreme and she found she did not care what he was because now he was her patient.

There was something soothing and familiar in the act of gently washing away grime from the damaged skin. It left Jody’s soul aching with a loneliness that came with the memories of her family. She chased it off and focused on caring for the creature before her.

Suddenly, as she was dabbing away a trail of blood from his hairline, his eyes snapped open. His pupils were constricted with fear and pain as he gasped at the sight of her. He whimpered pitifully and tried to scramble away but was too weak. Tears shimmered in his terror-filled eyes as he locked gazes with her.

“P-please. D-don’t hurt me a-anymore!” His voice was so weak and hoarse, it broke Jody’s heart. Compassion and sorrow filled her gaze as she petted his hair soothingly.

“Shh. Don’t worry, Sweetheart. You’re safe now.” She cooed tenderly, her strokes to his hair kept steady and comforting, “Just let Mama Jody help you.” She reached out with her free hand and took his in hers. She lovingly rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. Her calm and collected demeanor was comforting and seemed to help him settle.

“What’s your name, Sweetie?” She kept her voice low and level so not to spook him. She had handled more than enough abuse and rape victim cases that she knew the proper way to speak to them. She was glad to see that it seemed to be working on him as well. He was still quivering in fear but did not seem so stiff and skittish.

“M-my name is S-samandriel, M-ma’am.” His tears finally fell down dirty cheeks as he locked gazes with her, “A-are you my new o-owner?” He sounded so lost and broken that Jody felt like pieces of her soul were chipping off. She instantly felt sick at his question and wanted to cry herself when he asked it.

“No, Sweetie. You can’t own a person.” She tenderly wiped his tears away from his bruised cheeks, “I’m going to take care of you, Samandriel. My name is Sheriff Jody Mills.” Her soft words seemed to ease a fraction of his anxiety but he still flinched at her gentle touch.

“I-I was told once my n-name is too l-long.” He whispered weakly, his wet eyes blinking rapidly, “Y-you can call me A-alfie.” His damaged voice was so low by the end that she almost missed it. Jody could not help but smile at how open he was being.

“It’s a sweet name, very fitting.” She carded her fingers through his hair, “Thank you for letting me call you that.” He made a soft, confused sound but timidly nodded.

“C’mon, Alfie, let’s get you cleaned up.” Jody hummed softly, keeping her voice light. He whimpered softly but nodded slowly. For all his fear, he was quite responsive to her kindness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating. Wrote myself into a corner and only just found a way to fix it.

Jody smiled sadly as she tucked the sheet in close around Alfie. He flushed slightly in shame at her actions and squirmed weakly under her gaze. She shushed him softly and tenderly stroked his hair.

"Are you hungry, Alfie?" She asked softly as she took his hand in hers.

"I-I don't know, Ma'am." Alfie whimpered and flinched away from her slightly. He was terrified of reprimand. But how could he know? He had never been human before. Though, luckily for him, Jody would always be a mother.

"Shh… It's okay, Alfie. Can you look at me, please?" Jody cooed softly as she lovingly petted his hand. Alfie nodded slowly, timidly turning his gaze towards her again.

"Good boy." She praised him with a bright smile. He flushed brighter but her smile quickly spread to him. He smiled weakly as he watched her.

"Alright, Sweetie. Do you feel sort of achy and empty here?" She asked gently, putting her hand to her stomach, "Feel empty here on the inside?" Alfie blinked a few times before slowly nodding. He nervously picked at the sheet covering his mattress. He was concerned that maybe it was wrong to feel hungry.

"Alright, that just means you're hungry." Jody gently petted his hand again, trying to get him used to being touched, before she rested his hand back on the mattress, "I'm going to go make you some soup, Angel. Just try to rest. I'll be back in a few minutes with some water for you." She leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. She frowned as she pulled back, stroking the thumb of her free hand across his smooth forehead. He flinched fearfully as she touched a series of old-looking pin-prick scars that marked his skin just before his hairline.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Dear." Jody apologized softly as she pulled away and stood up. Alfie swallowed tightly and nodded slowly. He watched her with awe, so confused by her. She was his owner but was so sweet. He did not really understand how humans' minds worked but he hoped that she would not change.

True to her word, Jody returned a few minutes later with a glass of water. She slowly walked over to him and knelt beside the mattress once more. She greeted him with a soft smile and petted his hair.

"Alright, if you're hungry then you're probably thirsty. Open your mouth." She opened her mouth a tiny bit as an example and he slowly followed her lead. She smiled in pride and brought the glass close to him.

It took a bit longer than normal to explain the concept of a straw to him but he got it down quickly, earning a lot of praise from her. A strange void in his soul started to fill as she cared for him. It was the feeling of being loved and cared for, the same feeling he had when his brothers used to care for him when he was a fledgling.

Once he had his feel of water, Jody put the glass to the side. She was a little concerned about how little he had drunk but didn't want to stress him. She stroked his hair before getting up to go cut vegetables for the soup, leaving him to rest.

Once she had been gone about ten minutes, Alfie whimpered softly as he curled up on his side. He was trying to get comfortable but it felt impossible. Tears clung to his lashes as he weakly clawed at the bedding under him. He was shaking with the effort to breathe through the pain, sobs getting caught as hiccups in his throat.

The agony from his wings was clawing through his spine, spreading the pain to already agonized areas. He whined pitifully as he struggled to get comfortable without moving his damaged wings. His efforts were useless though as even breathing made the pain mind-numbing.

He scrunched up his eyes before he curled up under his blankets and held himself as he started to sob harder. Though it relieved some of the tension and a bit of emotional anguish, the action only added to his pain. It was like he was trapped in some vicious cycle of agony.

It was only the distinct sound of a flutter of massive wings that was able to pull his mind from the darkness of pain that he was trapped in. He gasped fearfully as he felt the grace of a full angel near him. He began to quake because he could not feel who it was. Most angels did not take well to their enslaved brethren, often forcefully putting them out of their misery.

Despite how much pain he was in, Alfie couldn't help but feel how unfair this was. He had barely gotten to see Earth before the demons had taken him. The torture had stolen so much from him. His damaged human memory could remember almost nothing from before the torture had destroyed his mind. But he could remember wishing to see Earth as Castiel saw it.

He had been given a twistedly painful second chance when his flower had been plucked. He didn't wish for it to be stolen away so soon if Miss Jody was to be his mistress. Why did bad things keep happening to him?

"Oh, what the bloody hell did they do to you, little Smandrie?" Alfie froze at the words. His breath caught in his lungs as he struggled with what had been said. It was not the tone to the accented voice that shocked him but the actual words themselves. There was only one of his brothers that had ever given him a nickname and he had not heard it for so long even when he had been alive last.

Fear and hope warred within him as he looked up. He was scared to see who awaited him because it could not be who he thought. But then, it would also mean terrible things if it was who he thought.

As he looked up, his gaze fell on an interesting figure. A slightly sleazy-looking male vessel in a black jacket, slacks, and a low-cut blue v-neck shirt. He held a half-full glass in his hand as he was frowning and looking down at Alfie. The image sparked a fuzzy memory in Alfie's damaged mind, he had only seen this vessel once so long ago.

"O-oh Father no, I-I've gone mad." The damaged angel whimpered, shakily covering his face with his scraped-up hands. This earned him a larger frown from the angel sitting languidly off the coffee table.

"Well now, that's no way to be greeting an old friend." His companion leaned back on one arm and feigned hurt before taking a drink of his foul-smelling liquid, "I'm hurt. Really I am, Smandrie."

"B-but you can't be h-him." Alfie whispered, peaking out at his companion through a gap in his fingers, "B-balthazar died before the c-civil war…" His companion winced at that.

"Ooh, yeah, sorry about that, Kiddo." Balthazar grimaced and winked playfully at him, "Completely faked, meant to tell you. Whoops." The admission made Alfie blink as he slowly uncovered his face. Could it really be true? Could the strange looking vessel before him really be his brother?

Balthazar put the glass of dark liquid to the side on the table and leaned close towards the smaller angel. Alfie whimpered and wanted to flinch away but couldn't seem to muster up the fear to do so. Instead he hesitantly touched the sturdy hand that reached out towards him. He blinked slowly at the firm pressure of solidness at the touch.

"B-balthazar?"

"One and only, Pup." The older angel's features softened and he smiled at Alfie. The younger angel was in shock as he just stared at his sibling.

"Y-you're real?" Alfie asked shakily, unable to look away from his brother's gaze.

"You tell me." There was a simple flutter of light as Balthazar manifested his wings, "This feel real?" As he asked the question, one of his large rainbow-colored wings came down and curled about the smaller angel protectively. Alfie squeaked slightly and quickly covered his eyes, feeling he was not close enough to the older angel to be allowed to see his wings. Despite this though, he could not deny the peace and pain relief that flowed through him as his brother's grace washed over him. His fear washed away as he was eased into slumber, finding comfort and safety in his brother's presence.

~*~Chapter End~*~


	4. Chapter 3

Alfie’s damaged wings fluttered slightly as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The little angel whined softly and curled up slightly in his bedding. The grace being gifted to him was easing the pain in his wings and setting the broken bones in the appendages.

Balthazar unhappily looked over what he could see of his brother. He could see cuts and bruises all over the kid, could feel how sadly human he was. He couldn’t sense a single trace of grace besides the residual grace from the manifested wings. Alfie’s grace signature had transformed into a soul, which was how Balthazar still found him.

The elder angel pulled back his wing when he did what limited healing he was allowed. He had never been close to any of the angels that had ever been Daisy Chained before so he had never felt so powerless to help as he did now. Just sitting here and knowing that stupid flower was keeping him from healing his brother was killing him.

Balthazar groaned unhappily, lowering his grace as he took a drink so the alcohol actually did something. He huffed, putting the drink down again as he dragged his fingers through his disheveled hair. He felt a little lost, not a feel he was used to in the least, and he wasn’t sure what he should do.

There was only one thing he could do, was allowed to do. He sighed, wings folding behind his back as he got off the table. He bent down and scooped up Alfie, sheets and all, and held him close. Balthazar then sat down on his sibling’s bed and gently laid the younger angel next to him.

Instinctively drawn to the comfort of Balthazar’s grace, Alfie shifted up and curled up against his side. Alfie huffed in sleep, face hiding in his brother’s jacket. Balthazar chuckled sadly as the smaller angel clung to him desperately for comfort even while asleep.

He unfurled a wing and draped it over Alfie protectively. The action had the desired effect, Alfie immediately relaxed a great deal. At least he could do this for his brother.

~*~z~*~

Jody’s mind was swirling as she began to serve the soup. She had hid it well earlier but now she was feeling really out of it. There was something about being the horrified new owner of a broken angel that was making her feel pretty damned.

She took a shaky breath as she grabbed the container of crackers and put a few on a plate. She fought against the tremble in her hands as she placed the plate on a tray with the bowl of soup. She rolled her shoulders back, bulking up her confidence and outer calm before she grabbed the tray and headed for the living room.

The last thing that she had expected when she stepped into the room was to see that little Alfie was not alone. There was some seedy-looking man sitting on the bed beside her little one. Jody didn’t even notice his prismatic wings as she was too focused on the fact that he was petting Alfie’s hair.

A level mix of cop and hunter training kicked in as she quickly placed the tray on a nearby table and snatched up a gun she had hidden in close proximity. The chorus of sounds must have gotten the man’s attention because he slowly raised his head to look at her. He blinked at her before his gaze shifted to the top of Jody’s head, glaring as she spoke up.

“Who are you?” Jody growled in her sheriff’s voice as she leveled her weapon at him. She didn’t know if she should be disturbed or insulted by how he didn’t look intimidated in the least.

“I could ask you the same thing but quite frankly, Sweetheart, I don’t care who you are…” He growled lowly, his accent making it sound a bit more guttural than it probably should have been, “…judging by that dadawful flower crown restin’ on your head.” It was at this point that his other wing unfurled, the feathers fluffed up in hostility. Jody might have laughed at the ridiculous picture the puffed up rainbow-colored feathers made if it were not for the truly intimidating aura he was putting out. He glared hatefully at her, the look shaking her to her very soul.

“Baltha?” The sound of Alfie’s soft, hoarse voice completely killed the almost electric tension between her and the man. Jody watched in awe as all the rigid hostility immediately left the man, angel?, in the sleazy black suit. It was like a completely different person from the one she had been conversing with.

“I’m here, Little Smandrie.” The man said soothingly as Jody watched the prismatic feathers lie flat again. The wing surrounding Alfie curled closer, cradling him in the soft-looking feathers. The man’s hand gently stroked over Alfie’s matted lavender feathers in a very particular movement that Jody didn’t understand, the touch making Alfie slump in a relaxed fashion.

Though there was a species difference but she had seen this situation more times than she could count while a cop. This was not the interaction of victim and abuser but rather that of victim and guardian. Whoever this man was, he meant something very special to Alfie.

“B-balthazar, Y-you’re really a-alive.” Alfie whispered in awe as he pressed his face against Balthazar’s ribs, arm shakily coming up to wrap around the older angel’s waist, “I-I didn’t dream that.” Jody’s eyes widened slightly at this. Whatever had happened last with these two, it had left Alfie believing the other was dead. Given how close they appeared, that must have been devastating.

“Of course I am. Don’t be ridiculous, Samandriel.” Balthazar scolded lovingly, continuing to pet Alfie’s wing, “I’ll always be around, Brother.”

“So you two are angels.” Jody was not sure why the words had come out of her mouth. The confirmation was obvious yet she couldn’t stop it as she stared at them in awe. It had been weird enough having one angel in her home, but now she had two!

“Miss Jody!” The spark of joy and excitement in Alfie’s damaged voice made Jody’s heart leap, “Meet my older brother Balthazar!” Alfie’s bruised lips pulled back in a big smile as he turned his face up to look at his brother while still being pressed against his ribs.

“Baltha! This is Miss Jody, she’s the nice lady that owns me now!” In Jody’s opinion, that sentence should not have been so joyful given the subject matter, “S-she’s really sweet and she doesn’t hurt me like an owner should.” It was like these were the magic words. Balthazar’s gaze shifted back to Jody but it was no longer blazing with hate. There was only calculation as he looked her over. Jody involuntarily flinched slightly as he offered his hand towards her.

“A pleasure to meet you, Ma’am.” His voice seemed pleasant now, if not a little tipsy. Could angels get drunk?

“Uh, you as well.” Jody countered awkwardly, putting her gun down before walking over to him and shaking his hand. Today was just getting way too weird for her taste.


End file.
